


Double Trouble

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex, Smut, plotwhatplot, smutforsmutsake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: 16-year-old Louise is just looking for some fun, but she gets a bit more than she bargained for.  One-shot smutty Bob's Burgers fanfiction.





	Double Trouble

Louise moaned softly as she sat on the large bed in Andy’s room, looking around at the decorations in a drunken stupor. She was waiting for Andy to join her, the bass from the party downstairs pounding the floor. She was sixteen and horny, and honestly the red-headed twin was just the first willing participant she’d run into. She looked up as the door opened and Andy came inside, followed by his twin Ollie. 

“Hey, I know I’m drunk, but I don’t think we invited Ollie,” Louise murmured, frowning at Andy, who gave Ollie a sideways glance. 

“I thought you were cool, Louise.” Andy murmured, coming to sit on the bed on one side of the scantily clad girl. He began kissing Louise on her neck and making her moan, relaxing a little bit. Ollie came over, making Louise stiffen a bit but she relaxed again as soon as Ollie began running his fingers gently through her long black hair. She hummed softly, smirking. Maybe having two boys paying attention to her instead of one wouldn’t be too bad? 

Louise lay back, tangling her fingers in Andy’s hair and pulling his head up for a hot kiss. She squeaked a bit in surprise as Ollie’s fingers moved to her legs, moving up under her black mini-skirt. Andy moaned a bit, running his hand down to join Ollie, slipping his fingers slowly under Louise’s skirt to thumb her clit. Louise moaned softly, arching her back. 

Tina had done something like this once, she’d told Louise about it a bit, but she’d planned it with the boys beforehand. She closed her eyes, moaning and tightening her fingers in Andy’s hair, kissing him hotly. Ollie moved slowly down, kissing her thigh as he pulled her pink panties off. He slowly moved to press his fingers inside of her, stroking slowly as Andy continued rubbing her clit slowly, feeling her wetness grow. 

Louise moaned hotly, arching her back and enjoying the attention, pulling Andy’s hair hotly. Ollie moved up to push up Louise’s shirt up over her head, tossing it aside and grabbing her breasts, rubbing her nipples until they were hard. He grunted as he tried to take off Louise’s bra with one hand. 

“You’ll have to use both hands,” Louise murmured foggily, her head spinning from the alcohol and the pleasure. 

“I can… fuck, I can do it.” Ollie grumbled. Andy moved without a word, moving his free hand to help Ollie undo Louise’s bra. Their hands touched and they met eyes for a moment before they both moved to suck on Louise’s bare breasts. Louise whimpered, her toes curling and she didn’t even notice when Ollie and Andy intertwined their fingers, fingering her together. 

Louise turned on her side after a moment, moaning as she turned toward Andy, slipping her hands under his soft t-shirt. Andy moaned, moving to grab at Ollie’s ass as Ollie turned to press his dick against Louise’s ass. Louise whimpered against Andy’s lips, pulling his hair and grinding her hips against Andy’s crotch. 

\---

Andy moaned hotly, whimpering and squeezing his twin’s ass and pulling him closer so that he matched Louise’s thrusts. Andy whimpered, wishing that Louise wasn’t between the two of them, but that was just weird, right? 

They’d always been close; closer than most twins, but Andy didn’t realize that he liked Ollie as more than a brother until they were about twelve. Their dad caught them kissing once and he flipped out; after that things were weird. They couldn’t even sleep in the same bed without Ollie feeling like they were doing something wrong. As they grew Andy began talking to Ollie about the possibility of threesomes. 

Andy had always been able to talk his brother into stuff; he was the older twin, which seemed to matter a lot to Ollie. When Louise came along and started making out with Andy he saw the opportunity to bring Ollie in. Louise was always really cool and into weird, kinky stuff. 

Andy moved to pull off his shirt, Ollie following suit. Andy tangled his fingers in Louise’s hair, kissing her neck and secretly watching Ollie’s body move, the sweat glistening on his skin and making his muscles more defined. 

“Let’s get on with it,” Louise suddenly grumbled, tugging hotly at Andy’s hair. He pulled away a bit, nodding and pulling his pants off, revealing his erection. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of desire as Ollie took off his pants. 

“Who… uh, who do you want to be inside of you, and who do you want to… uh… suck?” Andy asked softly. 

“Well since you’re the one I’ve been making out with, I’ll have you inside. I guess I’ll suck on Ollie, since we should include him, huh?” Louise smirked at Ollie, who blushed, rubbing his arm in embarrassment. Andy grabbed a condom out of his bedside drawer, tucked in the back so his father wouldn’t find it. 

He turned to face Louise, waiting for her to kneel down before pressing inside slowly, moaning hotly. He’d had sex before, he was trying to forget about these feelings for his brother, but nothing seemed to be good enough. He moaned hotly as he watched Louise’s lips wrap around Ollie’s dick, imagining what it would be like to wrap his own lips around it. 

Andy closed his eyes, pressing inside of Louise and pretending that it was Ollie. He tuned out Louise’s noises, only hearing the soft moans coming from his twin. 

“Fuck,” Andy groaned, grabbing onto Louise’s hips to get better leverage as he began moving harder. Before he knew what he was doing he had his lips pressed against Ollie’s, his hand tangled in Ollie’s hair as he came hard, crying out in pleasure. 

Andy blushed deeply as he pulled away, realizing that Louise was now watching them instead of sucking Ollie off, her dark eyes wide in surprise. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I get it now.” Louise grinned devilishly, unnerving Andy. 

“Don’t… don’t tell.” Andy begged. Ollie looked between Louise and Andy, a deep blush on his own face.

Louise got up, the devilish smirk still on her face as she stood at the foot of the bed, eyeballing the twins. 

“Finish Ollie off.” She whispered, turning her dark eyes to Andy. 

“What?” The twins asked in unison. 

“He didn’t cum yet. I want to watch you finish him off.” Louise grinned. “Then I promise I won’t tell anyone about this.” 

“Are you serious?” Ollie asked, looking nervous. Andy’s breath hitched as he looked at his twin, imagining touching him, sucking him off, not having to lie about it. 

“Let’s do it,” Andy begged, his gaze turning soft as he touched Ollie’s hand. “Please, Ollie. You… you want to, don’t you?” 

“I do,” Ollie admitted shyly. They smiled brightly at each other and within seconds they were tangled up in each other’s arms, moaning hotly and rolling around in the sheets. Andy felt like his heart was about to burst and he smiled against Ollie’s lips, laughing lightly in happiness. 

“I love you Ollie.” 

“I love you too, Andy.” 

Andy sat up, turning to look at Louise, realizing with a jolt that she was gone. Was she going to tell on them? No, Louise wasn’t like that. He turned his eyes back to Ollie, smirking a bit. 

“Mm, let me take care of you now, Ollie.” he whispered, pressing his lips hotly against Ollie’s.


End file.
